


Смерть, любовь и роботы

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars — All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Чиррут и Кей-Ту разговаривают в последний раз
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Star Wars 2021: Спецквест





	Смерть, любовь и роботы

Корабль достаточно велик, чтобы по пути на Скариф Чиррут мог найти уединение в трюме. Ему нужно помедитировать; перебрать воспоминания и сожаления и убедиться, что последних — совсем немного.

Он думает о храме на Джедде и своем первом поцелуе, заново согретый его обжигающей невинностью, когда в звук мерной работы двигателя вливается механическое лязганье.

Чиррут приветственно приподнимает руку.

— Я расцениваю это как знак, что я не помешаю, — произносит голос, который Чиррут никогда бы не спутал с человеческим.

Разговаривать с дроидами — всегда немного странно; люди смеются и вздыхают, опускают и поднимают ресницы, облизывают губы, поправляют волосы, и каждое их движение, каждый вздох тревожит воздух вокруг, наполняя его живым теплом. Дроиды — это бесплотный голос в темноте, окружающей Чиррута — но у этого голоса есть имя. Этот голос — его друг.

— Ты что-то хотел от меня? — спрашивает Чиррут.

— Это наша последняя миссия, — сообщает Кей-Ту.

— Неужели? — интересуется Чиррут без особого удивления; в конце концов, вряд ли хоть кто-то на этом корабле всерьез рассчитывает выжить.

— Несомненно. Я провел статистический анализ. Цифры никогда не лгут. Это миссия с нулевыми шансами выжить.

— Что насчет шансов на успех? — любопытствует Чиррут.

Кей-ту медлит с ответом — словно пытается подобрать наиболее человечную формулировку.

— Они есть.

Чиррут улыбается.

— Тогда мне в целом нравится расклад.

Чиррут слышит, как Кей-Ту склоняет голову набок.

— Я пребывал под впечатлением, что людям нравится жить.

Да, думает Чиррут. Это было чудесно. Каждый день моей жизни стоил того, чтобы его прожить; каждое приключение — того, чтобы его завершить, каждый урок — того, чтобы его выучить. У меня было все. У меня был Бейз, а у него был я, и ничто не изменит этого.

— Ты наверняка не мог не заметить, что человеческим жизням свойственно заканчиваться, — говорит Чиррут без всякого сожаления.

Кей-Ту размышляет над чем-то. Удивительно, думает Чиррут, как простое вмешательство в микросхемы и человеческое отношение способны сотворить из металла и углепластика личность.

— Ты не боишься смерти? — наконец спрашивает Кей-Ту.

— Боялся бы, если не знал, что Великая Сила пронизывает все живое, и после физической смерти мы воссоединяемся с ней.

Чиррут пытается представить, чем все закончится, но снова думает о первом поцелуе на Джедде, нерешительной улыбке Бейза, его горячих ладонях и тепле каменной кладки храма, лижущем лопатки.

— Если предположить, что это так, хотя иррациональность концепта вызывает конфликты в моем программном обеспечении, — почти осторожно произносит Кей-Ту, — могу я озвучить просьбу?

Чиррут склоняет голову.

— Я слушаю тебя.

— Я — не живое.

— Это дискуссионный вопрос, — замечает Чиррут, но Кей-Ту непросто сбить с толку.

— Когда все закончится, и меня не будет рядом, — говорит Кей-Ту, и голос его кажется почти живым, — позаботься о Кассиане.


End file.
